Son Of The Moon
by Minxy 12
Summary: Follow Filius Lunae and his hard ships of being the Son Of The Moon goddess Artemis.  Completely AU
1. Filius Lunae

**Prologue:**

I ran and ran. So fast. Faster than I have every ran before. The wind whipping and whirling. The rain hitting and stinging my red cheeks. My breath came out in short gasps. The bitter coldness made my breath hitch and freeze my breath. My jet black hair was soaked, making it stick to my forehead.

My hand gripped the black leather binding of the handle of my knives. The sliver mental of the knives flashing in the pale full moon. Wolves could be heard in the forest far away but closer than before. Each step I ran another five steps they would gain.

My sliver eyes were red rimmed. The tear stains rain down my cheeks. The grim and dirt washed away by the sorrow and pain filled tears. My chest tightened with the weight of hopelessness. The sounds of foot steps sounded nearer behind me.

I sprinted with every last piece of strength I had to do so. My legs moving like gears in an never ending machine. My movement like a blur moving through the trees and bushes. I didn't care if I got lost all I care is if I got out of the forest. I kept running not looking back but forcing myself to slow down a few places.

Then a dead end. I stopped and turned. Backing up against the wall. I placed my knives in my pocket and pulled my bow from over my head. The wooden handle creaking as I notched the golden arrow. Then waited.

Movement stirred. Then silence. The eerie silence almost deafening. Then all hell broke lose. Sliver arrows shot out from the blackness. Sliver dressed girls walked out of the darkness. A young girl with moon like eyes and auburn hair stood their with her arrow notched. Aimed right at me.

I smiled at her. "Lady Artemis how delightful it is to be hunted by your grace!" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Tell me My Lady are you really that cruel like they say you are? Go on then strike me down. Strike down a man who witnessed your hunt." I said bowing my head.

She laughed like she was taking in the humour of my words.

"Tell me something I don't know. Like your name." I smirked at her. I was enjoying this.

"Tell me something oh great goddess what was the worse mistake you have every made? Was it you killed Orion or that you had a child?" her eyes widened at this, as did the girl there.

She opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off.

" Or was it the fact that the child you had was a boy. A male what you feel are dirt beneath your finger tips. scum to the earth? Well tell me what was it. Or don't you count them as mistakes? Do you count them as miracles like some mothers do. Well tell me your answer?"

"How do you know all of this? You dare speak to Lady Artemis like this!" the head commander of the girls said. I just smirked.

"You want to know how I know? Well lets play a game. Yes I like games." I paused for a dramatic effect.

"Tell me what does 'Filius Lunae'? you know I think you've heard that name before haven't you. Yes Artemis I forgot to tell you that's my name." I held out my hand "Filius Lunae nice to met you Mother."

Everyone just gasped. The head girl of the group drew her bow and before anyone could tell her not to aimed it at me and shot it straight at me then blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**Minxy 12**


	2. The Strangest Dream Of My Life And

The Strangest Dream Of My Life And Meeting Those From The Past

Many a time have I dreamed. Yet none have ever been as strange as this one. Who knew that I would be dreaming of a cinema. Really how have I Filius Lunae gone from having a fully fledged fight with the hunters of Artemis, get knocked out and dream of…of a cinema! Oh the Horror.

Yet here I was sitting in a red chair in the cinema, pop corn in hand and a can of coke in my hand. I was watching my life story. My father dying in front of my eyes at the age of 2 after a monster attack and me living from there on.

Of course I have known my Heritage from the day I was little. Not that I found it really mattered. Of course I lived with many people but only to run away again. My first foster family were okay but yet again they died. A fire had killed them. I cried for a day yet that was it. Yes I had a very emotional and strange childhood but I just thought '_what doesn't kill you Filius makes you stronger' _that was partly true. Other the last 14 years my life has been so very strange.

Monsters attacking me and killing those dear to me. Well after the third time someone dear to me got killed I didn't get close to anyone. My fourth foster home was horrid. There were five of us. All different, Demigod children. There was me, a daughter of Athena named Hannah, a son of Aphrodite Lenox, and twin sons of Dionysus James and Austin. They treated us so horribly. Made us wash the house and gave us barely enough to eat. After Hannah disappeared I left. Hannah was my best friend and without her I couldn't stand it. Then there is a massive blank were no memories are as if I was alive for 100 years or something and no memories were given. Maybe it was the Lotus casino. I gained those memories back when I was living in the wild.

I had been living in the wild for 6 years. I was 10 when I discovered it and I found I was really good at this survival thing. Then I met my mother, And her Hunters six years later. She hunted me for 2 days not even caring if I was injured or didn't eat. Then with a sudden bang they had me surround arrows point at me. All I had was my dagger. How I wanted to defend my self but I couldn't. With a sprained ankle and no food I was doom. We talked then I was shot in the shoulder. With blackness consuming me I only heard the distant screaming of 'no' then I past out.

And here I am now. That's were the film ended. A faint shadow of someone caught my eye. It was my 'dead foster father' from family number 2. He smiled at me.

"Hello Filius long time no see." He said his blonde hair and white teeth nearly blinding me. I couldn't form words s a lump was forming in my throat. I ignored the faint voice in my head telling me this isn't true he's dead.

"I didn't tell you my name when we last met did I?" I shook my head. He held out his calloused hand. "Apollo god of the sun pleasures all mine." I shook his hand. Now that I thought about it I wasn't all that surprised. Whenever I was hurt of injured he used to heal me with a simple remedy of his home made 'Cake' or home made 'drink'. He looked after his sister's son for all the time he could until he was called back to Olympus.

I wanted so much to talk yet I couldn't. _Don't cry._ I thought. _don't show emotion!_

But here I was my 'dead foster father' in front of me with tears in my eyes. I walked towards him on step slowly at a time and held onto his hand the one I just shook. I inspected every detail of it. I reached out and touched his shoulder. I couldn't believe it, it was true he was alive. I couldn't hold back anymore. I hugged him with all my strength. He held onto me while tears leaked out of my eyes running there course all the way down the curve of my cheek.

"I'm proud of you Filius Lunae. Never. Ever. Forget. That." He waved a hand over me and a warm feeling embraced me. My hands slowly turning into a soft golden glow along with my body. The scenery wavered then disappeared.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. All the Hunters around me as the watched in awe as I glowed. It left suddenly and I was thrown to the side coughing. Tears running down my eyes. He was alive. A sort of ghost grin showed ever so slightly on my face. I looked up from my hands and knees on the floor. I smirked.

"Hello Mother" I said coolly. She nodded her head in greeting.

I focus my eyes to the sun with a giant flash I disappeared outside the boarders of Camp-Half Blood. I hadn't been here in over a hundred years. Oh didn't I tell you?

I was trapped in the Lotus casino for 80 or so years. And now I was returning.

I walked up to the big house. Many eyes of the campers followed me. Of course I would attract the attention. I was basically a walking zombie. In ripped clothes and blood splattered everywhere. I chuckle inward. I arrived at the door.

"Hello Chiron, Mr D" They looked at me their eyes widening. "Long time no see." I said in a neutral voice. "What has it been about 100 years? Give or take a few?"

"Filius? Is that you?" Chiron Said in wonder. I nodded. Mr D dropped the can of coke he was drinking. Blood shot eyes just stared at me. I smiled in amusement.

Chiron stepped forward and gave me a hug. Tears were in his eyes.

Foot steps could be hear as they ran up the steps. I turned to see several faces. Three of those were boys and the other three were girls. That wasn't what surprised me thou it was the face of one of the campers. She looked so alike to Hannah. I shook my head and went to get a wash cloth and wet it to wash the blood from my face and drink so nectar. I walked into the room again.

"Hi there" I said to the teens. "I'm Filius Lunae, Pleasure to me you." I turned to Chiron. He was the only one who knew the identity of my mother. That and Apollo and my mother who only found out. " I had a run in with mother. Hunted me two days straight." He smiled at me.

I turned back to the six teenagers as they introduce them selves.

The black haired teen with green eye held his hand out and said "Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon nice to met you" he pointed to the dark hair and black eyed boy "He's Nico De Anglo Son Of Hades and this-" He said pointing to the blonde Haired boy who looked like Apollo "-is Michel Yew Son Of Apollo" Well then I thought that explains it then. He moved onto the girls he pointed to the blonde hair girl with grey eyes "This is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" he pointed to the red haired girl. "This is Rachel Dare the camp Oracle." And this he said pointing to the Hannah look alike "And this is-" I cut him off.

"Hannah Samson Daughter of Aphrodite." I whispered. They looked at me in shock. Hannah looked up from the floor she had been staring at. Her eyes widening.

"Filius…" she said. I nodded. She ran up to me and hugged me so hard. "I'm so sorry I left you with those people. How are the other?"

Tears escaped my eyes. "They died. Poison was in their food." She kept muttering 'no' 'no'. she fell onto the floor me next to her. I hugged her as we mourned them together. Not caring if everyone in the room stared in shock at us.

**Please review.**

**Tell me what make sense and what doesn't.**

**Sorry It took so long to right**

**Minxy12**


	3. Memories And Boy Do These Meetings Get B

_Previously:_

_Tears escaped my eyes. "They died. Poison was in their food." She kept muttering 'no' 'no'. she fell onto the floor me next to her. I hugged her as we mourned them together. Not caring if everyone in the room stared in shock at us._

**Memories And Boy Do These Meetings Get Boring**

Some say that memories can make you grow stronger. Either that being of the heart and soul or you being more braver and wiser. For me memories only made me weary. Not knowing what was lurking around the corner, or whether it would be my last day alive in this world by some random monster attack.

Well now sitting on the floor with Hannah in my arms I realized that if I did die I wouldn't be that scared to meet my ending. Not only would it make me forget all the hard times it would make me see all those who I have lost.

Yes you probably thinking, Filius are you suicidal? Well no I'm not. I never really think about it like that. I only think of it thinking if one day if I died either that of me chocking or in battle what would happen to me. It's the biggest '_What If' _in my life if I had died in that fire. I would have never met my Mother and Chiron again.

Anyway back to the story at the present time. For me anyway for you it would be the past…Shut up Filius! Blasted ADHD. You think of one thing and then it suddenly changes. Right Ok here we go.

After Hannah and myself had calmed down we got up and looked at the others. They looked quite awkward at us. I didn't really say anything. I smiled as a thought came to me. Looking at Chiron I remembered the hair curlers he used to wear. He looked at me with that look on his face that read 'WHAT?' I smiled at him.

"Say Chiron do you still wear those hair curlers in your tail?" the others found it to much to handle and burst out laughing. Nico and Percy were rolling around on the floor with tears of mirth rolling down their faces. Chiron just stared at them and walked of shaking his head.

Everything was ok that night. I sat at the Hermes table as I didn't want my parent to be reviled. I would be the forbidden child then. Just when I thought everything was alright I heard it. Heard what your probably thinking. The horn. The horns of the Hunters.

I glanced up at Chiron. His eyes widening his facial expression clearly asking '_Do they know?'_ I nodded my head. Then stood up suddenly startling many people and walked away from the tables over to Chiron. Leaning close to him and ignoring the eyes of the other campers.

I whispered "She knows. Me and her had a very big disagreement where she hunted me for two days. Her Hunters will not be happy to see me so prepare yourself for the worst." He nodded his head suddenly looking older than before.

"Ok that's fine but it's too late to leave because they are at the door." I sighed and nodded my eyes closing in disbelief. I turned around slowly and saw that everyone including the Hunters and Artemis were staring at us. The Hunters eyes widened as the lay their eyes on me. The head Hunter Thalia was her name I think pulled her dagger out. I followed her lead.

"YOU!" She thundered. The campers just stared in awe at us. There I was with my dagger out ready to fight the head Hunter.

"Yes me now what so you want?" I asked her in a bored tone. Of course it wouldn't go down well with them. "If you want to hit me with another arrow I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Percy eyes were wide. Of course there cousins.

"Filius?" Hannah asked confused. "What's going on?" I just glared at Artemis with hatred. How dare she come here where my home is and destroy the one place I am peaceful and accepted.

"Well Hannah why don't you ask her Lady?" with an annoyed tone purposely in there. Thalia had already pulled out her bow. Artemis said nothing. Just stared.

"I dare you Huntress strike me down!" the campers gasped. She drew her arrow back and fired. I glowed sliver and the arrow bounced of into my hand. Silence. Nobody moved. No-one dared to. "You see your arrows are no harm to me unless I am weakened. When you hunted me for two days straight I was out of energy." I laughed.

"Isn't that right Mother!" I looked at Artemis so did everyone. "Everyone meet my mother Artemis. Goddess of hunt and moon."

Silence.

**What do you think? **

**Good or Bad?**

**Review!**

**MINXY 12**


	4. The Secret's Out And Dreams

_**Previously **_

_"Isn't that right Mother!" I looked at Artemis so did everyone. "Everyone meet my mother Artemis. Goddess of hunt and moon."_

_Silence._

The Secret's Out And Dreams

Of course I knew that there would be shock, but not this much. Every mouth in the Hall apart from Mr D, Chiron and my Mother all hung gaping at us like someone just told them a flying pig was real. Ok so maybe they are real but hey I lived as a mortal for several years. I pick these things up!

Anyway completely of topic! Argh ADHD! I found it quite amusing really. The bravest demi-gods alive, stunned after finding out who my mother was! I couldn't help it I started laughing. Tears of laughter filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

I straightened up, wiped my cheeks and spoke to the dazed demi-gods and hunters. "Well I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me!" I said. I spun and walked away.

"BOY!" I turned to see Thalia almost smouldering with anger.

"Yes, my dear '_sister_'" I said. She visibly stiffened. Took a deep breath and replied:

"You are not going to sleep in our Lady's cabin are you?!" she said. Her tone was blunt and had no reason for doubt.

"No I sleep where I always sleep. Oh and Chiron tell the Harpies not to….um eat…me." he shook his head muttering about '_disturbing family reunions'_ Thalia stared at me as I spun and walked toward the forest. Her eyes burning into my skull.

_**Dream:**_

**Now this is why I hate being a demi-god. Yeah you get amazing powers and can heal by drinking and eating nectar and ambrosia, but hey I never have a normal dream!**

**The other thing that grates my nerves is that my dreams normally come true. that's the down side of having Apollo as your foster-father for about a year. Their godly power can rub of on you, and well you get the idea.**

**I stood on a mountain. It was a dark, damp rocky mountain that had slimy moss and dried and drying blood on. I looked ahead to see a battle going on. A dead body lay near the battle and the more I focused on it the more I could see who it was. **_**Ebony! **_**but she was already dead! Years ago she had passed to the underworld and into Hades realm.**

**The clashing of swords and a yell of pain took me back to the two fighters. There on their knees was my Mother. Atlas had a sword poised ready to kill. No matter how cold I acted towards my Mother I never actually hated her. How could I? she gave me away to a loving family who were killed.**

**If not for her I would have never met Hannah, Ebony or Deandre. Oh how I missed them. They were both gone. Me and Hannah never really recovered.**

**I saw a blur and a sickening crunch of a sword piercing skin. Blood splattered over the floor sounding pleasantly musically on the damp ground. I turned to see. **_**Me? **_**I had taken the sword for my mother. Blood pounded in my ears as my heart tripled it's speed.**

_**End of dream:**_

I woke with a gasp. My hair was damp and stuck to my head. I slowly jumped down of the high ash tree I had camped in and landed crouched. I was struggling for breath. I felt physically sick. _I'm going to die._

I stood up, my legs shaking. I lifted my hand to my cheek. It was wet. _I was crying._ I hadn't even noticed. I walked toward the beach. I always felt a connection there. The pull between the wave and the full moon.

I sat on my knees fisting the sand between my bloodied palm. The nail cuts stinging as sand entered the wounded. I looked up at the starlit sky and at the full moon. All the pain of Deandre and Ebony weighed my heart down. So I did the normal reaction any grief stricken person would do. I screamed for all to hear.

_**Review **_

_Minxy12_


	5. Mother Instincts and Warming Up

_**Previously:**_

_I sat on my knees fisting the sand between my bloodied palm. The nail cuts stinging as sand entered the wounded. I looked up at the starlit sky and at the full moon. All the pain of Deandre and Ebony weighed my heart down. So I did the normal reaction any grief stricken person would do. I screamed for all to hear._

Mother's Instincts and Warming up 

Many people heard the heart wrenched scream. People looked up from their breakfasts in front of them. The hunters' of Artemis especially noticed when they saw their Mistress's face.

The look of over whelming sorrow looked as if it had been carved into her face.

She looked at each of her hunters' giving them each a meaningful look before she got up and left. It then hit them who it was. _Filius_. He wasn't present in the hall. In fact each hunter felt as if they were suffering from guilt. _Had they caused the only child of Artemis pain? _Even if he was a boy, they owed him loyalty like they did to their lady.

They all looked at Thalia when they noticed the look of concentration on her face. She looked in deep thought. Thinking of something and nobody could decipher what emotions crossed her face. Was their _Hate? Love? Worry?_ She looked up when she felt the presents of their eyes on her. She sighed and stood. Without looking back she left to find where her Lady had disappeared to.

**With Artemis **

Artemis slowly crept towards the soul tearing sobs. Who could cry with so much emotion? So much grief and guilt even maybe a bit of loneliness mixed together. It tore at her heart and she didn't know why. Who could do this to her? Then it hit her. No matter how much she pretended to hate him, Filius was her son.

Her _only_ child.

She slowly walked towards the forest passed the cabins and gently tiptoed to where she could hear the sobs. How much had her child seen? He seemed so young in mortal years yet his eyes held so much wisdom. So much knowledge. They seemed to know too much.

If it wasn't for the sound of her son crying she would've took her time to walk through the forests and appreciate the beauty of the it. The lush green grass. The tall trees that stood proud and flourished with blossom growing on the long branches that seemed to reach for the sun. It seemed that it worshipped the sun, by the way the hands seemed to want to hold on to it. The wind making some blossom fall and drift towards the ground and settle there like pink snow.

She carried on with her walk until she came across her son. His black hair was streaked with dirt and stuck to his head. His sliver eyes were full of unshed tears and his normally tanned skin was pale with dirt smudged around his face.

The sobs broke her heart. She stopped when she saw his head snap up at her sudden appearance near him. He shakily stood up and glared at her.

"What?" He said in a cold tone which made her flinch. "Come to gloat Mummy dearest?!" he turned around and slowly walked away. His slow steps and shaky walk told her he would fall. The statement was correct when she saw him stop and sway slightly. As fast as she could she ran towards him and stopped at arms length to catch her falling son.

He coughed weakly and moaned. "No, my son." she said as soothing and gently as she could. "I have not come to gloat. You, crying is saddening. I wish I could take away your pain. Make you hate me less. However, I would never gloat. Showing

weakness is not a problem. It doesn't make you weak. If anything it makes you stronger." She rubbed his back soothingly as she cradled him in her arms.

She thought back to when she first saw her son. She hated him. Detested him so much that she wanted to hurt him. Inflict emotional and physical pain onto him. Now, looking down at her son she thought to her self '_how could I be so stupid?' _

"Mother…" the weakly gasped word made her gaze sharply made her look down at her. She nodded. "I'm sorry." with that he shut his eyes and slowly fell back to sleep with the warmth of his mother and the soothing movement of her hand on his back.

**With Thalia**

Thalia walked out of the camp dining hall shaking her head. '_How could I be so stupid? So cruel? _She had purposely been spiteful. For Zeus' sake she had tried to kill a defenceless demi-god! How could she? She had been one at one point. She had never killed in cold blood. And yet there she stood preparing to kill and innocent _male_ demi-god.

That made her no better than Kronos! The thought made her shudder. She finally came to the clearing. She stood in the shadows of the trees to see the demi-god pass out in her mistress's arms. She turned back. Maybe, she had been too harsh. Maybe, it was time to finally accept him. Maybe, it was time to have a big brother.

**Please review!**

**Minxy12 x**


End file.
